The Wolf
by PsychoNinjaWolf
Summary: A run in with Mumbo and a broken wand leads to a morph stuck Beast Boy. Can Raven change him back? Of course she can, it wouldn't be much of a plot if she couldn't ;) but you'll have to read the story to find out how and what they have to go through before she's able to. Not to mention the aftermath. BBxRAE
1. The Broken Wand

**_Summery:_** _A run in with Mumbo and a broken wand leads to a morph stuck Beast Boy. Can Raven change him back? Of course she can, it wouldn't be much of a plot if she couldn't ;) but you'll have to read the story to find out how and what they have to go through before she can. Not to mention the aftermath. BBxRAE_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Teen Titans! They belong to DC, CartoonNetwork, and . . . whoever else._

**_ Rated T... for mild language... and maybe just a smidge of fantasy violence... *looks over shoulder in a paranoid manner* just in case._ **

_This is a BBxRae story so if you don't like the ship don't read it._

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_ The Broken Wand_**

"MUMBO JUMBO!" The blue skinned villain yelled, clutching a few bags of money in one hand as he pointed his wand at a street lamp with the other. He had just successfully robed a bank and now he was trying to successfully escape from the five teens that were now blocking his path.

"Titans GO!" The masked leader shouted as they watched the lamp come to life.

It grew two long blue arms and gloved hands that it used to up root itself from the concrete sidewalk. It used its new hands to swing it's heavy lower half at the cybernetic teen that was heading its way.

"Oh no, ya don't!" Cyborg called, using his mechanical strength to catch the blow. The force caused his to slide to the left a few feet before he righted his grip and swung the street lamp at Mumbo, who was in the process of animating other lifeless objects.

"Uh oh. "Mumbo saw the oncoming lamp an at. The last seconded he ducked, causing the lamp to smack into another lamp that had just came to life.

Robin was using his bow staff to fight off a barrage of parking meters that were bouncing at him from every side. When they decided that that that wasn't working, the all hopped back a shoot coin bullets at the Boy Wonder. He spun is staff like a fan and deflected the coins back at the senders.

Starfire was throwing starbolts at a few flying hydrants. Three fire hydrants had sprouted wings and were shooting jets of water like a hydro powered cannon. The Tameranian dodged and sent her own blasts, knocking them out of the sky one by one.

A stray hydrant, that hadn't grown wings, was hopping his was towards Beast Boy. The changeling smirked before transforming into a dilation. The hydrant hesitated and slowed down. The green dog turned to his side, keeping an even eye on the pursuer, he slowly started to hike up his back leg. The fire hydrant skidded to a stop and quickly started hopping in the opposite direction.

The dog reversed back into a the green boy, who was now rolling on the ground with laughter. The boy stopped laughing, however, when he found himself under a pile of garbage.

He scowled, poking his head out. He looked around to see where the attack came from and found an animated trashcan bouncing happily a few feet away. An empty can popped out from the top and hit him in the head. "Oh man! I'm being trashed by a trashcan! That is so uncool!"

Meanwhile, Raven was using her powers to shield herself from an assault of letters being thrown from a postal box. With a wave of her hand, she sent the shield to wrap around the bulky blue box and sent it flying towards Mumbo, who had just dodged the second swing of Cyborgs lamppost.

Mumbo pointed his wand at the post box and it burst into a bunch of flowers. His eyes widened in surprise, however, when a rhino with a trashcan on his horn plowed through the raining floral.

Caught by surprise, he was hit by the trashcan and flung several feet before skidding to a stop, flat on his back with the trashcan on top of him. He had dropped the money bags when he was hit and the blow had knocked his hat off of his head. He groaned and pushed the trashcan off of him.

"It's over Mumbo." He heard the leader of the pack say.

Sitting up, he looked up to find all of his, once animated, objects lying lifeless on the ground. Raven opened up a dark portal under his hat and he glared as he watched it fall in and close.

He grunted and tightened his grip on his wand... that he had just realized was still in his hand. He brought it up and pointed it at Robin, causing the masked clad hero to stop.

"Mumb-uh!" Was all he manage to get out before a growling green wolf snatched the wand out of his hand. The wolf skidded to a stop. Turning to face the magician, he brought his jaws together and snapped the wand in half.

Mumbo let out a defeated wine as his appearance went back to normal, which brought Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg's attention back to him. Raven however, keep her eyes on Beast Boy. When the wand divided it released a cloud of glittering powder that puffed in the canines face, making him sneeze. He hadn't shifted back yet and he was blinking slowly with a few shakes of his head.

She, of all people, knew that magic could be unpredictable. Especially when handled by an amateur. When a magical item is broken there can sometimes be serious repercussions as well. That's why she sent the hat to her room, so she could properly remove the enchantments.

Robin had gotten lucky the first time he had snapped the wand. She was afraid that Beast Boy, however, wasn't so lucky.

Robin and Starfire were hoisting up Mumbo and Cyborg looked over at Raven. She was standing there with a seemingly blank face, not paying attention to him. He raised a brow in question. Raven usually hid her emotions pretty well. Over the years the team had learned that sometimes her eyes can reflect the feeling she was trying to suppress, and at the moment, he was seeing a hint of worry.

Following her line of sight, he noticed that she was staring at Beast Boy, who was still in his wolf form, shaking his head like he had a flea in his ear. He figured if Raven was worried, then there was probably a good reason for it.

"Yo, B! You alright?" He asked walking towards his best friend.

The wolf stopped shaking his head and looked up at Cyborg. Raven winced and mentally cursed her empathic abilities as she felt a wave of fear crash down over her. Cyborg stopped in his tracks when Beast Boy started to growl and take a few slow steps backwards. This caught the attention of the other two Titans, who had just finished cuffing Mumbo to one of the few remaining lampposts.

"Cyborg, what's wrong with Beast Boy?" Robin asked in a commanding voice.

"I don't know man. He's not changing back." He answered, shooting a worried glance at their leader.

"Friend, Why do you not revert back into your human form?" Starfire asked the changeling as she slowly hovered closer.

Beast Boy, who was still growling, was trying to keep his eyes on the three talking humans while glancing down the streets for an escape route.

"Please, we do not wish to harm you." Starfire tried once again to calm the changeling.

"B, don't worry. Where going to help-" Cyborg cut himself off when the wolf took off down an alley.

"Beast Boy! Wait!" Robin shouted and the three took off after him.

Raven, snapping out of her empathic stupor, opened a portal to send the broken pieces of the wand to her room before following her friends down the dark alley. When she caught up to them they were at a split in the alley that broke off in different directions behind other buildings and leading to other streets.

"Alright guys, let's split up to cover more ground. Titans GO!" Their leader ordered.

"Robin wait!" Raven called out, but the boy was already out of earshot. She sighed and massaged her temples, trying to rid herself of an oncoming headache. She was going to tell him that she could find him easily and that they didn't need to split. He was still letting off an enormous amount of fear. She is an empath, after all.

"You know what happened to him, don't you?" Cyborg, who had heard her call after Robin, turned to ask.

She hesitated for a moment before answering. "I'll explain my theory once we get back to the tower. Right now our main priority is to find Beast Boy before someone gets hurt." She said and he nodded in agreement before continuing down the alley.

After he was gone she closed her eyes and concentrated on the trail of fear left behind by the boy-turned-wolf. She figured one strange person was less terrifying than four. So, she decided it was probably better if she found him alone.

After a few minutes of walking she finally reached the place where the emotion was strongest. Turning a corner, she found him sniffing his way down at a dead end.

Hearing footsteps, he stopped and quickly turned around. He spotted a hooded figure walking slowly toward him.

Raven felt his fear spike, so she stopped and pulled down her hood. She had unintentionally cornered him and she knew that this wasn't going to end well.

He began to growl and bark warningly as he advanced towards her. She knew that if she didn't do something quick, one of them was going to get hurt. With that last thought, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Azerath Metreon Zenthos." she spoke softly while raising a hand toward the snarling wolf, she opened her glowing eyes and looked deep into his, which were now glowing with hers.

The action and magic passing between the two caused Beast Boy to stop in his tracks. His fear was instantly replaced by calmness. He blinked a few times as the magic died and the glow from their eyes dissipated.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." She said, bending down on one knee and holding her hand out to him.

He stared for a moment before slowly walking to her. Now that he was calm and not as confused, he was able to tell that she wasn't a threat. He sniffed her hand, taking in and memorizing her sent, before pushing his muzzle further into her open palm.

She sighed in relief as she pulled out her communicator. "Raven to Robin"

"Raven" The Boy Wonder's voice came from the other end.

"I have Beast Boy. Gather the others and meet me back at the tower." She said in her usual monotone.

"Right, see you soon." He said and cut the connection.

She quickly put her communicator back up and realized that her other hand was still resting on top of the green wolf's head. Taking her other hand, she pulled her cloak over and wrapped them in a shroud of darkness. When she pulled the cloak back, they were in the middle of the common room at the tower.

She removed her hand from the top of his head and stood up. Watching as he glanced around the room, she walked over and sat down on the couch.

Cyborg still had to get the T-car so they were probably going to take a little while. Gabbing her book off the table, she began to read where she left off, before Mumbo decided to complicate their lives.

She had only read a few paragraphs before she felt the weight of the couch shift beside her. Looking over she found Beast Boy laying down and placing his head on her lap.

She frowned in annoyance and fought the urge to shove him off the sofa. Reminding herself that Beast Boy was not himself, she decided to let him be and went back reading.

Two and a half short chapters later, she finally heard the rest of the team enter through the front entrance. Beast Boy perked his head up at the sound and Raven looked up from her book and watched them come though the doors.

The green wolf started to growl at the intruders but quickly stopped when he felt Raven's hand rest lightly on his head. He looked up and met the calmness in her eyes. Realizing that there was no danger, he jumped off the couch and ran over to greet them.

"Our friend has still not changed back?" Starfire asked sadly, floating down to the floor to pat Beast Boy on the head.

"It looks that way." Robin said and turned his attention to the girl on the couch, who was looking up at them from over her book.

"Raven, Cyborg said you might know what happened?" He stated it like a question but she knew that it was her cue to tell them what she thought was going on.

"Yeah, come on girl. Tell us what you know." Cyborg said as he flopped down on the end of the couch. And that was her other cue.

She sighed and put her book down before telling them what she saw happen, her theory, and what she knew. She told them what happened when Beast Boy broke the wand and that, that, was the reason why he couldn't change back. The magic released from the item caused the instincts of the wolf to surface and take over.

"So why was he was acting so aggressive, and how did you get him to trust you so quickly?" Robin said from the other end of the couch, motioning to the wolf that was now laying down at her feet.

"He was confused. The wolf mind that took over his body didn't know what happened or where he was. His confusion brought out his fear. When he realized that he was surrounded by strangers and he was too confused to tell whither or not we were a threat. When I cornered him in the alley I entered his mind, calming him down by taking away his fear."

"So he can't remember or understand us?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure if Beast Boy's mind is aware of anything that's going on. All I know is that this" she pointed over at the canine that was no longer curled up at her feet, but roaming around the room. "is a wolf. He's going to act and think like a wolf, not Beast Boy."

"Can you change him back?" Robin asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'll see what I can do but if not. . . well, magic is unpredictable. It can last anywhere from a few hours to a few years."

She decided to back track when she got a look at the worried faces of her friends. "Of course Mumbo is an amateur who doesn't know what he's doing so I'm sure I can figure a way to reverse it." She finished, standing up to stretch. She was tired of sitting and talking.

They all sighed in relief and followed her example. They had been sitting there for a while and felt a little stiff.

"But until then," she pointed to the wolf sniffing the edge of the couch suspiciously. "Someone is going to have to potty train him." All eyes followed her finger to the green animal lifting his leg up.

"NO! Bad BB! Not in the tower!" Cyborg yelled causing the wolf to jump. He ran an hid between the back of Raven's legs and her cloak, which made the other Titans laugh and Raven to look down at him with an irritated expression. He looked up from around her leg to meet her eye and gave a soft whimper.

She sighed and started making her way to the door as he followed her. "I should have let Cyborg find you. You'd be using his arm as chew toy right about now." She mumbled.

When he was finished and they reentered the tower, Cyborg was the only one left. He was currently waist deep in the refrigerator. Beast Boy quickly ran over to him at the smell of the thick layered meaty sandwich he pulled out. Cyborg looked down at the drooling wolf wagging his tail.

"Umm. . . What do we feed him?" He asked looking to Raven uncertainly.

Raven contemplated it for a moment before answering. "The wolf is obviously going to want meat. But out of respect for Beast Boy we should probably try to get him to eat something that smells and taste like meat but isn't."

"Alright, I gotcha." He said with a smile and pulled out a package of soy burgers that Beast Boy had gotten for the grill.

"Soy burgers?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yup, smells and taste almost like the real cow."

"You've tasted it?" She asked, both brows raised in surprise this time.

"Curiosity got the better of me," he shrugged in indifference. "so I tried one while the green bean wasn't lookin'. It's actually not that bad but don't tell him I said that." He whispered the last part before he shoved the sandwich he pulled out earlier into his mouth and swallowed it in one gulp.

Raven winced in disgust and Beast Boy whimpered in disappointment. He then proceeded to cook the patties on the skillet. Raven walked over, making sure to stay out of his way, and got her kettle ready to make her a cup of tea. Something to sooth her before going to bed.

"So, in all honesty, how long do you think this will be?" He asked seriously as he flipped the burgers.

Raven sighed and sat down at kitchen table. "I don't know. Mumbo's magic is simple, but even the simplest of magic can sometimes have adverse effects. It's easy for me to strip the magic from items. . . But I've never tried to reverse any kind of magic on a living being before." She explained, trying to school her emotions. She was worried that she would do more harm than good. There is even a small chance that she might even make the effects permanent.

As much as she pretended to hate the boy. She would never actually wish him harm. He was one of her closest friends. She'd put her life on the line for him and she knew he would do the same, they all would, they all have. Who knows if Mumbo's magic would reverse itself. It was up to her to fix this and she was afraid of failing.

Cyborg, sensing her worries, tried to comfort her as best he could. "Hey, don't worry about it alright. We all trust you and we know if anyone can fix this you can." He said with a reassuring smile.

She was grateful that he was trying to help, even though his words had a reverse effect, so she gave him a ghost of a smile back.

The kettle chose that moment to go off, the loud whistle had frightened Beast Boy and the green wolf leapt into the booth with Raven and crawled onto her lap with a whimper. She grunted in annoyance and slight pain when his paw sunk into her abdomen.

"Let me get that for ya." Cyborg said with a chuckle as he pulled the kettle away from the heat, ceasing the whistle. Raven just glared at him as she tried calm the frightened canine down.

"It's ok. Calm down." She said as she gently ran her fingers through his fur. He whimpered and turned his head to look at her. Sensing no emotion coming from her, he almost immediately calmed down.

She sighed in relief when he stopped squirming but cringed when he started to lick her cheek. "Get off." She growled and was finally able to push him out of the booth. Cyborg was full-out laughing at her now. She glared at him with a faint blush. Pulling her hood up, she stood and walked over to finish making her tea.

"Oh, man. Are sure BB's not in there?" He asked between chuckled, while wiping away a tear.

"He better hope he isn't." She growled an glared at the green wolf who looked up at her with a wagging tail, completely oblivious to the threat. This, of course, set the mechanical man into another fit of laughter.

After he calmed down, Cyborg placed the cooked patties on a plate and sat it down in front of the canine, who was sniffing it cautiously. He took a test lick before deeming it eatable and began to scarf it down.

"So, should we leave him here for the night or lock him up in his room?" He asked looking over to Raven.

She was now sitting back at the table sipping on her tea. She Looked up at him with a raised eye brow. "His room is a hazard zone. It'd be cruel to send this unsuspecting canine to his death." She stated seriously.

"You've got a point there." He concurred.

"He can sleep on the couch." She added.

"Well, now that everything is settled, I'm hittin' the hay. Night Rae," He smiled to himself at his choice of words and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Get some rest. It's been a long night." He added in a more caring tone, which she nodded to, before making his way out of the common room.

By the time she had finished her tea, Beast Boy had already finished his meal and was now laying down at her feet. She got up and pick the empty plate off the ground. Washing both it and her cup before putting it in the drain.

She was making her way to the hall when she noticed that he was following her. She stopped, turned, and looked down at him. He looked back up at her with a wag of his tail.

"Stay." She stated before turning around and walking again. She stopped again with a sigh. He was still following her. She turned back with a glare.

"Stay." She said a little more forcefully. He just cocked his head to the side in a cute way. She visibly face-palmed herself for even thinking that.

Deciding to try a different tactic, she opened a portal to her room and quickly stepped through it, leaving behind a confused canine.

She smiled to herself for giving him the slip and took off her belt and cloak. She hung them up on a rack beside her bed and crawled under the sheets. A minute later she was interrupted by scratching at her door. She huffed and pulled the pillow over her head.

She tried really hard to ignore him, but the scratching was followed up by whimpering that turned into mournful howling. After a solid five minutes of howling, she groaned in defeat and headed to the door. As soon as it swished open he ran inside.

She rolled her eyes and crawled back into bed. She felt him jump up on the mattress and laid down at her feet. She was too tired to kick him off or argue with him, knowing that he couldn't argue back, so she just sighed in annoyance and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**This was just a random idea I had and decided to run with it. I know it's been done before but I wanted to try my hand at it and hopefully make it more different. **

**I hope you like it :)**

** I'm not good with battle sceens but this has been one of the best ones I've ever had the displeasure of writing. It turned out better than I thought it would at least. Let me know what you think about it and if I have them all in character (Starfire and Robin are the hardest for me to write, oddly enough). The second chapter should be up soon. I already have it written. I'm just waiting to see what kind of response I get.**


	2. Bath Time, Bunny, Panic

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Teen Titans. I'm just playing with other people's toys. _

**Important**_: __There's only four chapters to this story. I already have the first three and a half written out but I also need to do more editing so **Chapter 3** will be posted on **Saturday**. _

* * *

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_Bath Time, Bunny, Panic _**

Raven woke up to a face full of green. Confused, she pushed her head back to get a better look at the blob of fur. Her brain then graced her with the knowledge of last nights events. He must have crawled his was up beside of her sometime during the night.

His back was facing her and her arm was draped over him. She blushed and withdrew her arm. No matter what form he was in, this was still Beast Boy. She was snuggling up to Beast Boy in her bed. Just that thought alone made her blush harder.

She tried to shake the thought from her mind. She had to calm down. This wasn't Beast Boy. . . Well it was. . . But his mind wasn't there. He didn't know what he was doing. Besides, he was asleep and his fur looked really soft.

She found herself running her fingers through it. She placed her head back where it was when she woke up. His fur tickled her face as she took in a deep breath. . . and immediately regretted it.

She brought one hand up to her nose and shoved him off the bed with the other. He landed ungracefully on the floor with a 'thump' and a yelp.

"GAH! You stink." She accused, leaning over the edge of the bed to glare at him. He looked back up at her with his ears drooped down and she felt a ping of guilt.

"I'm sorry." She said and rolled her eyes at herself. She flopped back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why am I even apologizing? It's not like you can understand me." She said and looked over at him. He was now sitting up, staring at her.

She sighed and got out of bed. She grabbed her cloak, fastened it, raised the hood, then phased out the door, leaving Beast Boy in her room.

**_ ~The Kitchen~_**

Cyborg was flipping pancakes, because the waffle machine was broken and he couldn't find the iron, while Robin and Starfire were sitting next to each other quietly at the kitchen table.

"Have any of y'all seen BB?" He ask, noticing that he hadn't seen their canine companion since last night.

"No, I have not, but I did hear him 'howling at the moon' last night. That is what wolves do, correct?" Starfire asked, remembering how she had awoken to the loud howls.

"Yeah Star, that's what wolves do," Robin answered, "but I think he was whining more than howling. I didn't think he would ever stop." He added with a shake of his head.

"At least he wasn't doing it at your door." Raven stated as she materialized into the kitchen, effectively startling everyone. She wouldn't admit or show it, but she did get a small amount of pleasure from scaring the hell out of her friends.

So, schooling her features into one of annoyance, she watched as Robin's eyes widened considerably when Starfire squeaked and latched onto his arm, and Cyborg turned around mid pancake flip, said pancake landing on top of his head. He glared up at it as the batter from the uncooked side dripped down his face.

"Raven." Starfire started when realization hit her. "We did not expect you to arrive so suddenly." She said as she detached herself from Robin with a blush. Raven had to bite back a smirk at the fact that the red on their leader's face was three shades darker.

"Yeah... Um" Robin cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So... where is he now?"

"Unfortunately, he's still in my room." As if on cue, they heard his muffled scratching and howling. She sighed in annoyance. "He wouldn't shut up until I let him in." She explained further, causing Cyborg to start chuckling again at her expense. She glared at him as he removed the pancake batter from his head.

"What?" She asked in annoyance.

"Did you sleep well with a big fuzzy green teddy wolf?" He asked teasingly. She was now seething. Her eyes lit up and the unused pancake batter blow up all over him.

"Ok, I get it." He raised his hands in defense, batter running down his face once more.

"Good, now I'm going to go take a shower while the three of you," she swept her finger around to point at the three Titans. "figure out a way to give him a bath because he smells like a trash bin." She stated with a glare, daring one them to oppose.

When they all nodded with a fearful gleam in their eye, seemingly satisfied, she turned around and disappeared down the hall.

They all looked at each other in silence before Cyborg cleared his throat and wiped the batter off of his face. "Yeah, she liked it." He added said with a smirk that quickly disappeared when he was hit with a, thankfully fully cooked, pancake incased in dark energy.

_**~Raven's Room~**_

Raven sat in her floor leaning against the foot of her bed in the lotus position. She had carefully analyzed and removed Mumbo's magic from the top hat and broken pieces of wand before destroying what was left and moving on to find a way to remove the backfired spell on Beast Boy. She was now using her powers to hold up several different books and flip the pages, skimming through to find any useful reversal spells.

She had been at this for several hours without any word from the others, who were supposedly giving the smelly green wolf a bath. She had made one trip to the kitchen within that time, to get breakfast after she had her shower and to wash her bed sheets, in which, she heard them in one of the other larger bathrooms. Starfire was giggling like crazy, Robin sounded like he was drowning, Beast Boy was whining, and Cyborg was yelling 'Cut it out B!' and 'Star, it's not funny. Get your Tameranian butt over here and help!'

So, she was slightly surprised when her door suddenly hissed open. Usually, no one came into her room, at least not without knocking first. She looked up to see a green wolf run up to sit beside her, and Cyborg standing in the doorway. He looked very unamused, with a slight glare.

"Never again." He stated before shutting her door and leaving without another word.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy. He was staring at her innocently with a wagging tail. She smirked, "I hope you gave them hell." She said before patting him on the head and returning her attention to the, still hovering, books.

A few hours later Beast Boy started to get restless. He was pacing around the room and whining, glancing at her then to the door. She figured he was either really bored or had to use the bathroom... er... hydrant... rock or whatever. So, she decided to take a break.

She took him out for a quick potty break before they had lunch, provided by Cyborg who was no longer in a bad mood. Afterward, Starfire had played with the green wolf while Raven had a nice warm cup of tea and Robin and Cyborg had played one of their many video games.

"Raven, are you sure you do not wish to play. This game is most amusing." Starfire said with a giggle as the wolf jumped up to try to reach her. She was floating in the air high above him. He would jump and bark playfully to get her down, but she would just fly higher or move around, making him chase her.

"I'm sure Star." She said as she flipped a page of her book. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a book she had brought from her room. This particular one she was making sure to go through thoroughly. It was filled with the more complicated spells and she hoped one of them would be useful.

Beast Boy, finally starting to get tired, stopped his chase and walked to his water bowl. Starfire took that as a sign to give him a break, so she went over to sit in the booth in front of Raven.

"As much as I enjoy having the wolf's company, I am starting to miss the real Beast Boy." She stated sadly.

Raven sighed and looked over at the green canine, who was still lapping up the water from his bowl. "yeah" She stated softly before returning her attention back to her book, missing the small smile that graced Srarfire's lips at her agreement.

"Are you any closer to finding a way to reverse the effects?" She asked hopefully.

"Actually, I might have found a few spells that would work," she looked up at her alien friend with a unsure frown, "but I want to do a bit more research before I try anything. I don't want to mess this up anymore than it already is."

Starfire sent her a reassuring smile. "I do not doubt your abilities. Raven, I am most certain that you will be able to fix him."

"Thanks Star." Raven said with a ghost of a smile that disappeared as soon as she felt Beast Boy jump up in the booth beside her and lay his head on her lap. She looked down at him in annoyance, making Starfire giggle. Raven just sighed and took another drink of her tea.

"He is quite fond of you." Starfire stated making Raven look at her with a raised brow.

"What I mean is," she paused for a minute to think of a way to explain. "He stays close to you."

"Unfortunately" She said, sending a glare down at the wolf.

"Why do you think that is?" She asked with pure curiosity.

Raven thought for a moment. She honestly didn't know, but it could be a number of different things. Only one, that made really any sense, came to mind.

"I'm not sure. The magic I guess." She stated with a shrug.

Starfire just looked confused so she explained, "The magic keeping the wolf's instincts in control is probably drawn to mine."

Starfire didn't look to convinced by the answer but. . . neither was she.

_**~Room Later That Day~**_

Raven sat in her previous position in the floor at the foot of her bed. Beast Boy was laying in the corner chewing on a rubber bone. Starfire had gotten him a green basket with toys earlier that day when she realized that he was chewing up some of Silkie's. Luckily, non that were alien in origin. The basket was in the corner beside him with a green stuffed bear, a purple rubber bouncy ball, and multicolored knot rope still resting in it. He had pulled out the bone and had occupied his time with it while Raven went through more of her books.

She had found several powerful reversal spells that she didn't feel to comfortable using on Beast Boy without practice but she had finally figured out a way to go about reversing the broken wands effects on their green teammate turned wolf. The plan was simple yet hopefully effective.

First, she would turn a book into a rabbit. Then she can cast a spell on the animal. Afterwards, she would reverse the spell. It would give her the practice she needs on something living without actually practicing on something living.

She waved her hand over one of her books and chanted a spell. She watched as it lit up with dark magic before slowly transforming into a small snow-white bunny. Her eyes then widened in shock when the green wolf growled and launched at the rabbit.

She inwardly scolded herself as she quickly threw up her hand and incased Beast Boy with dark energy just before he was close enough to sink his teeth into the unsuspecting rabbit. The wolf struggled and growled as he flailed his paws in any direction he could, all the while, keeping his eyes trained on the bunny in her floor. She opened a portal and quickly sent him to the common room.

"Damn it." She cursed to herself as she tried to calm her racing heart.

How could she not have taken into consideration that Beast Boy's wolf instinct would react as a predator. That was almost a traumatizing experience for the both of them. Sure, it was just a book, but right now it was alive. A real living breathing bunny, that could bleed and feel pain. . . but apparently not fear. Raven sweat dropped. It was still sitting in the same spot, cleaning its cute little whiskers without a care in the world.

She sighed and waved her hand over it, turning it back into a book, before making her way to the common room.

When she got there, she was instantly greeted by the green wolf. He sniffed around her for a second but gave no other sign that something had happened. The other occupants of the room however, seemed to know that something _had_ happened.

"What's going on? He was growling like crazy when you sent him in here." Robin asked as he lean against the back of the couch with his arms crossed. He seemed relaxed but Raven knew it was just his way of demanding an explanation nicely.

"He almost ate a rabbit." She stated hoping that he would leave it at that. Of course, Robin might have, but the audible gasp that came from the kitchen, told her that she would have no such luck with Star.

"Is it unharmed!?" Starfire asked worriedly as she walked to stand by Robin.

"It's fine." She answered. Cyborg leaned over the back of the couch and gave her a quizzical look. "Why do you have a rabbit in your room?"

Before she could answer she was cut off by an excited squeal. "Oh, may I please see it? Earth bunnies are most adorable. They remind me of the Klorfnas of my home planet," she seemed to think for a moment before adding, "except they do not bear the sharp fangs and poisonous barb at the end of their ears and tail."

Cyborg and Raven grimaced as they tried to picture the deadly looking, possibly giant man-eating, alien rabbit. Robin just sent her an unsure smile as he suggested, "Maybe we should let Raven explain everything first."

Raven sighed as she recovered from the strange mental image and began to explain the events that occurred just minutes before. How and why she turned the book into a rabbit and the fact that she didn't think about Beast Boy's predatory instincts before doing this.

"That could've been bad." Cyborg commented after hearing the whole story.

"Yeah" Raven stated, casting a glance at the wolf. He was laying down on the couch with his eyes closed. She knew he wasn't asleep however, because his ear would twitch every time one of them would start speaking, as if he was listening to their conversation.

"So, this rabbit was just a book?" Starfire asked as she tried to understand how a book could possibly turn into an adorable bunny.

"Yes, but at the time it was very much a real rabbit." Raven stated.

"But it is now just a book again?" She asked sadly. She really wanted to play with the bunny.

Raven gave a tired sigh, she knew where this was going so she quickly summed it up so it wouldn't drag on any longer then it had to. "If you want, after Beast Boy's back to normal, I'll turn one of your stuffed animals into a bunny."

"Oh yes, please! That would be most wonderful." She said with clasped hands and starry eyes. She was even floating a bit.

"But only temporarily." Robin stated, glancing hopefully at Raven for conformation. He really didn't want another pet around the tower. Silky was a hand full as it was.

"Yes, I'm not comfortable doing permanent transformation yet." She reassured.

"So what are you gonna do now? Leave BB in here while you practice on your bunnies?" Cyborg asked, changing the subject for Robin's sake.

"No, I'm done for the night, but I was hoping that you guys could take him to the park or something tomorrow. I need total concentration and I can't concentrate while he's whining at my door or trying to eat the rabbits." Raven stated deadpanned.

"I don't see why that'd be a problem." Robin agreed.

"Yeah, the grass stain could probably use the exercise." Cyborg put in.

"That is a glorious idea! We could play the 'fetching of the stick'." Starfire added with glee.

"That's great, just make sure to keep him out for a while." Raven said relieved by the fact that all of them will be away from the tower.

"Do you think he'll stay with us?" Robin asked. He didn't want him to go AWOL again and have to send the whole team to hunt him down.

"Yes, wolves have pack instincts, so he shouldn't stray to far away from the team. If you happen to lose him though, call me. I should be able to find him without a problem." Raven answered.

"Good, it's settled then." Robin announced.

"Great, now I'm going to head to bed. I need to settle down my emotions before tomorrow." Raven said and turned to leave.

She didn't get to far before she heard the thudding of paws running to catch up to her. She sighed and look back at him. He looked back up at her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get rid of him for the rest of the night. So, she changed her course and headed to the Towers entrance. If he was going to be cooped up in her room all night, he was going to use the bathroom before hand.

Once she returned she went straigh to bed. She wasn't surprised when she felt the bed shift and seen Beast Boy crawl up to lay beside her. She turned over on her side to face him and couldn't help the guilty thoughts that ran through her mind. Her ignorance had almost made him take the imaginary life of an innocent little bunny.

She knew how much it would bother him if that would have happened. He wouldn't even eat meat let alone kill something for it. He would never forgive himself or her if she hadn't stopped him from spilling that rabbit's blood all over her carpet and for some reason, the idea of not having his forgiveness was bothering her.

She kind of hoped that Beast Boy's subconscious was unaware of the things going on around him just so he wouldn't remember what had almost happened.

"I'm sorry." She found herself saying. The green wolf, who was laying on his belly cradling his head in his paws, turned his head to look at her. She raised her head up and used her elbow to prop it up in her hand. The moonlight from the window illuminated everything in the room so she could see him staring up at her.

"You know, for earlier." She wasn't sure if he understood her, but for some reason she felt the need to explain and apologize.

"I know it was just a book... but... it wouldn't have just turned back into a book... it would have died like a rabbit. That's how magic works. It's risky, unpredictable, and almost always comes with a price."

"You would have killed that rabbit and it would have been my fault. For that, I'm sorry." She reached out and ran her hand through his soft fur. He took that as an invitation to lick her cheek and she pushed him gently to get him to stop.

She gave him a half-hearted glare as she wiped the wolf drool off her face with her other hand. "You know, I kinda miss you being able to talk," she paused and gave a sour face, "I can't believe I just said that."

She looked at him with a full hearted glare this time. "If you tell anyone I said that I will personally end your existence."

Her threat was taken with a yawn, causing her to fight back a smile at how innocent he seemed. He licked her cheek one last time then turned over so that he was facing away from her with his back leaned up against her. His way of saying goodnight, she guessed.

"Goodnight Beast Boy," she shook her head with a sigh.

Laying her head in her pillow, which she was now sharing with the green wolf, she inhaled deeply. She was instantly glad that she had the other three Titans give him a bath. He didn't smell like garbage anymore. He smelled more like. . . she paused in thought to place the scent. . . lavender? Yeah, lavender. . . wait a minute.

She raised her head back up and looked down at the wolf in confusion. He turned his head to give her a grumpy look, wondering why the hell she wouldn't sit still and go to sleep already. Ignoring this, she bent her head down and smelled his fur then raised back up to smell her hair.

"Those bastards used my shampoo." She scowled. How dare they use her shampoo. "They _will_ pay for that." She added before sighing and laying her head back down to think of some revenge plans.

* * *

**A/N: The only reason Beast Boy smells like a trash bin is because he was hit by one in the first chapter, just I case you forgot lol **

**Ok, I'm trying to add humor to this so be honest, is it funny? Do some parts make you laugh more than others? If so, which parts? Sometimes I find things funny when they're not lol so it helps to know if someone else has the same sense of humor I do. Anyway, let me know what you think and if you have any questions. **

**Well, once again, _Chapter 3_ will be posted on _Saturday_. **

**Review and maybe Raven will turn one of your stuffed animals into a temporary Bunny. . . Yeah your right, Star's the only one who could get that kinda privilege. *sigh* Oh well, review anyway.**


	3. The Reversal

**_Chapter three on Saturday, as promised :) well it's Saturday where I'm at anyway lol_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_The Reversal_**

Five hours, thirty-six bunnies, two books, seven pens, and five candles later, Raven was finally certain that she could safely remove the backfired spell on Beast Boy. It had been a long and tiring process. At first she was using her light reading books to experiment on but once she had ruined two of them, she figured it would be better to use something less valuable to her.

After a few pens and candles she finally got to where she didn't totally destroy the object that she had turned into a rabbit. It was still a while later however, before she was able to perform the right spell without adding or removing limbs, and one time a head, from the poor bunnies.

It wasn't just that it was a complicated series of spells. She had to also factor in all of his special... conditions. She still wasn't one hundred percent sure that the spells would work but at least she knew that the same fate that befell the poor earlier practice bunnies wouldn't happen to her green friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the entrance doors opening. She quickly put away her things and went to greet them in the common room.

When she arrived, she was immediately knocked over by a green blur. She grunted as she landed on her back, then cringed when she felt a long tongue assault her face. "Knock it off," was the only thing she could get out as she tried to push the excited wolf off of her.

The others were chuckling and she shot them all a glare as she stood and brushed herself off. She wiped her face off then sent one last glare down at Beast Boy, who was looking up at her and wagging his tail happily.

"Aw, it looks like someone missed you Rae," Cyborg teased while Starfire giggled.

She sent another death glare at Cyborg and he looked slightly uncomfortable before chuckling nervously. She hadn't forgotten about the revenge she owed them for using her shampoo to bath Beast Boy with and now Cyborg was going to receive it tenfold for all the teasing he was making her surfer through.

"So," Robin cleared his throat to get their attention, "Did you make any progress?" He asked, changing the subject.

Cyborg and Raven, both shot him a grateful look before Raven answered.

"Actually I did."

"That is glorious news!" Starfire cheered happily and at the moment the others weren't sure whether or not she was happy that Beast Boy was going to be returned to normal or that Raven was going to finally turn one of her stuffed animals into a temporary bunny.

"So, when can you turn him back?" Cyborg asked.

"Now. Hopefully." She answered. "But I'll need absolute silence." She added giving them all a pointed look.

"We shall, as they say, 'Zip our lips and toss the key over our shoulders'." Star said cheerfully.

Robin opened his mouth to correct her but shut it quickly. He decided to just let her have that one. He didn't feel like explaining it and they all knew what she meant any way.

"Yeah, what Star said. Don't worry Rae, we'll be quite." Cyborg added.

"Good" Raven said before hovering into a lotus position in front of Beast Boy.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," She chanted her mantra to center herself.

She then cast her hand out and spoke the complicated spell. The wolf looked at her with his head cocked to the side in confusion. Her eyes then began to glow before black magic sparked from her fingers and shot towards him. It danced around his body like electricity before fizzling out.

They stared it each other for a minute before she blinked then sighed. "Damn, that should have worked." She said as she put her feet back down to the floor.

The others, who were previously staring in awe, were now frowning in disappointment.

"Maybe it just needs time to take effect." Starfire said with a soft smile.

"Maybe" She said before inspecting the wolf more closely. "I'm just glade he didn't end up with two heads." She added under her breath, remembering the two-headed rabbit incident. The others heard her mumbled comment but wisely chose not to address it.

"If not, you could try again tomorrow. You might have just exhausted your powers." Robin suggested.

"Yeah, I mean, you _have_ been practicing with your magic for what?" He looked down at the built-in clock in his arm, "almost five hours straight."

She looked thoughtful for moment. They had a point there. Maybe she was just tired or maybe it would kick into effect in a few hours. "I guess I'll try again tomorrow. If that doesn't work then I'll try some other spells."

"Great. Now, let's go eat. I'm starvin'." Cyborg said, rubbing his empty stomach for effect.

**_~Raven's Room, Later That Night~_**

"It should have worked." Raven repeated to herself.

She was currently sitting in a lotus position at the end of her bed, throwing one of Beast Boy's bouncing purple rubber balls at the floor. It would bounce forward, ricochet off the door, and come back at her where she would catch it and do it again.

She had started out playing with the ball to pacify him. After she had removed the squeaker out of the stuffed bear he didn't want to play with it anymore. So, a few 'stop looking at me like that's later, she finally relented and let him burn off some energy by catching the ball after she had bounced it at the door. Not long after that he had gotten tired and crawled up on the bed next to her and watched as she played catch with herself.

She didn't mind playing with the bouncy ball. She wasn't allowed too many toys as a child but a bouncy ball was one her favorites. She would sit for hours in her room and figure out all the different ways she could make it ricochet off, in, and around things.

But that's not what was occupying her mind at the moment. She was absent-mindedly throwing and catching the ball as she mentally went over everything about the spell she had used and reasons way it didn't work. No matter how many times she went over it in her head it still bothered her. But that's also not the only thing that was bothering her.

She glanced over at the green wolf sitting beside her, whose head would move with the ball as it bounced from the floor, to the door, to her hand. She sighed and turned half of her attention back to the ball. Something felt. . .off. She had this odd empty feeling, like she was missing something that had nothing to do with the spells.

It was strange, the only thing missing out of her normal life at the moment was the normal Beast Boy. So, he wasn't bugging her to come out of her room every hour on the hour, or pulling any dumb pranks, or interrupting her meditation, or telling lame jokes just to try to make her laugh or smile when he knew she wouldn't. She felt an unfamiliar ache in her chest at the flood of memories. She missed it. She missed Beast Boy and not just him being able to talk for conversational purposes or him being back to normal so she wouldn't have to worry so much about turning him back.

The sudden realization caught her off guard and her eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Ahh" she was hit the eye by the rubber ball she had forgotten to catch. It bounced off her right eye and landed in the floor. She laid back on the bed and held her eye with both hands.

"Son of a bitch." She groaned. It stung and she could already feel it watering. Taking a deep breath, she pulse some of her healing energy into the eye to keep it from swelling and bruising.

She cracked her other eye opened and noticed the green wolf staring down at her with a neutral expression. She almost laughed because if the real Beast Boy was in there then he was definitely laughing at her for giving herself a black eye with a rubber ball. Instead she settled with a one-eyed glare.

"Shut up."

She finished healing the eye and sat up with a groan. She removed her hand and blinked rapidly. The pain was gone and she had prevented the black eye but it would still probably be bloodshot and feel dry for a while.

"Can you believe this isn't the first time I've almost blacked my eye with one of these." She said leaning off the bed to pick up the ball. "You'd think I'd learn by now." She smirked to herself and looked back over at him.

He was still giving her that blank look and she frowned. The real Beast Boy would have laughed at that too. She found herself missing that as well, his laugh, his quips, that big goofy grin he seemed to always wear. She shook her head to get rid of that train of thought.

What was wrong with her? Why was she missing him so much? Why was she missing him at all? And why in the world was she analyzing it so much? He was her friend, of course she'd miss him. . . She needed sleep, she finally decided.

Taking aim, she tossed the ball at the wall to her right, it bounced off the bookshelf and landed perfectly in the basket in the left corner. She hung up her cloak and belt next to her bed and used her powers to turn out the lights.

Beast Boy took the hint that it was time for sleep and crawled over to lay next to her. Raven laid on her side and stared at the wolf, taking in his features as her eyes adjusted to the dark. He was once again laying on his stomach with his head cradled in his paws, eye's closed. She briefly wondered what it'd be like if he was in his human form and laying next to her. Stopping that train of thought she immediately rolled over to her other side, facing away from her green teammate with a slight blush on her cheeks.

She was never going to be able to go to sleep if she kept thinking of Beast Boy like this. Why was she even thinking of him that way. Sure he had grown more attractive over the years, losing most of his boyish features and developing a more leaner body. He had also matured a lot more but he was still her friend. Her teammate. She should _not_ be thinking of him like this.

But then again, what was wrong with it? Yeah, they were friend's but isn't that how most relationships start out? But she wasn't even sure if he liked her that way.

She groaned and place the pillow over her head. She definitely needed sleep.

**_~The Next Morning~_**

Beast Boy awoke to a tickle in his nose. Like he had to sneeze and it just wouldn't come out. He brought his hand up and rubbed it, trying to get the feeling to go away. When it did, he brought his hand back down. It was then, that he realize, _he_ had used his own _human_ hand.

His eyes shot open wide and the first thing he saw was Raven's face only inches away from his. He would have enjoyed the moment if her eyes weren't slowly cracking open. Not wanting her to kill him for being this close to her, he hurriedly tried to scoot away and ended up falling over the edge of the bed, hitting his head on her nightstand on the way down.

Raven, now fully awake, looked over the edge at him. "Are you ok?" She asked, genuinely concerned. From the sound of it, he hit his head pretty hard.

"Yeah" he groaned out, rubbing the sore spot tenderly.

She quickly got up, put her cloak and belt on, and straightened the covers on the bed.

He watched her through the crack of an eye, still wincing as the pain in his head throbbed.

When she was finish she sat back down and patted the edge of the bed. "Sit, I'll heal it."

He obeyed and sat down in front of her, surprised that she hadn't chewed him out yet. He closed his eyes and hummed in contentment as he felt her light energy slowly ease the pain. It alway's gave him a warm feeling when she used her powers to heal him. He didn't know if it was a side effect or just her being nice to him that gave him that feeling but whatever it was he liked it.

"So, I take it, by the lack of questions, you were aware of what was going on." She asked as she finished, pulling her hand away.

"Yeah kinda," he looked back at her and rubbed the back of his healed head sheepishly. "It was like someone took my body on a joy ride and I was stuck in the passenger seat."

She raised a brow at his explanation and he looked over at the clock. It was only six in the morning. The rest of the team wouldn't be up yet. "The others wont be up for a while so if you don't mind my company for another hour or two I could explain and maybe ask a few questions." He offered with a shy grin.

"Sure, can you morph?" She asked nonchalantly as she looked him over, minus the bump to the head he seemed ok but she just wanted to makes sure the spell didn't have any wierd side effects.

He smiled at her answer, noting that she was more worried about his health then throwing his ass out. "I think so, let me try." He turned into bird and flew around the room before switching to a cat and landing in her lap.

He looked up at her with big green eyes and gave a soft mew. She scowled and picked him up by the scruff and placed him down on the bed beside her.

He morphed back and stretched his limbs. "Yup, I feel completely normal. Thanks Rae," he gave her a soft smile.

She couldn't help but smile back, if only a bit. She couldn't believe how much she missed just a simple smile from him.

"Don't mention it." She shrugged and got more comfortable on the bed. She crossed her legs and leaned back against the headboard.

"Now start explaining before I change my mind about letting you stay in here." She said with a smirk.

He grinned and copied her posture, leaning up against the headboard next to her. "Well, after I crunched up Mumbo's wand everything went black. When I came to, you were standing in front of me. I wanted to ask you what was wrong but I couldn't move. It was like I was in somebody else's body. I could feel the wolf's mind but I couldn't tell him what to do. I didn't even know what was happening until you had explained it to the others."

"Hmm, when I entered your mind to calm you down it must have awoken your subconscious." She said in thought.

"Sounds about right." He replied.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as they each went over the events of last few days in their minds. Beast Boy was the first to speak up again. "Rae,"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

She glanced over and gave him weird look. "For what?"

"You know," he shrugged. "For not letting Cyborg feed me- er... him meat and for taking care of him... or me." He was starting to confuse himself with the pronouns.

"I know what you mean." She said, fighting back a smile. He was cute when he was confused. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself for that thought.

"Good because I don't." He chuckled to himself.

"So why me?" She asked after a moment. It was something that's been on her mind since Starfire had brought it up.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did he stay close to me? Why not one of the others?"

"Oh," he paused to chuckle nervously. "Several different reasons."

"Like?"

"Umm," he paused again to think of how to explain. "You were the first to gain his trust so he looked to you as the Alpha instead of Robin."

"That seems logical. . . and?"

"And well, like most animals wolves can sense strong emotions, kinda like you." He shot her a smile. "And you know how strongly the others emotions can get."

"No kidding" she said with a playful roll of her eyes.

"You keep your emotions under control, though, so he as able to relax better around you."

"That also makes sense. It that all?"

"Umm, no. The other thing is that... well," he blushed a bit. "you smell good."

She looked over at him with a raised brow.

"It's not that the other's stink it's just... Well... Cy always smells like motor oil, Robin smells like hair gel and expensive cologne, and Star either smells like wierd perfume or something alien." He explained with another nervous chuckle.

"Your sent isn't as strong as their's and you smell the most natural."

"So," she shot him a smirk. "I smell good huh."

"Yeah and you're pretty too." He added without thinking. "But that's my opinion not his." He shrugged and mentally slapped himself for how bold he was being. She was going to kill him.

But she didn't. She just gave him a wierd look, blushed, and looked away.

Not wanting things to get awkward, he looked around for an idea of what to talk about. He then spotted the basket of toys in the corner. He shot up and walked over to it. He picked up the rubber ball with a grin and started making his way back to the bed.

"So what other tricks can you do with this thing?" He asked and sat back down, closer to her then he was before, and held the ball out to her with a smirk. "You know, other than black your eye out."

She blushed at the proximity but ignored it in favor of a scowl. She took the ball from his hand, opened up a small black portal on her bed and dropped it in.

He stared at it with wide eyes until he felt a thud on his skull. She had opened another portal right above him and caught the ball as it bounced off the top of his head.

"Ow" he glared at her as he rubbed his head and she smirked at him.

"Seriously though, you said that it wasn't the first time it happened. I wanna hear the story." He said wiggling his brows evilly.

"It's not much of a story."

"I still wanna hear it." He said, crossing his arms.

"Fine," she sighed. "I had a ball like this when I was about eight years old but it wasn't hollow on the inside so it bounce faster and longer."

"Kinda like the big bouncy balls you get from the bubblegum machine at the pizza place." He threw in and she nodded in agreement.

"Anyway I had opened up a portal on my wall that lead to a portal on the ceiling, I wanted to see how long it would bounce straight up and down."

"Like this," she demonstrated when he raised a confused brow at her. She opened a portal on the door across from them and threw it in. It came out of the portal in the ceiling and she closed them both so that it would bounce perfectly in a straight line back and forth between the ceiling and floor.

"You can't get that by just throwing it at the floor. It always goes at an angle." She added, opening another portal in the floor and above her so that it would fall through and land in her hand.

"That was cool." He said in awe. She smiled a bit before continuing with her story

"I threw the ball in as hard as I could but it didn't come out of the one on the ceiling like I had planed. I waited a few seconds and a loud bang come from inside the hole. It sounded like one of the gongs we had in the monastery. A few seconds later the ball flew back out and nailed me in the eye at the same time a monk burst into my room yelling. Apparently the portal opened up in the meditation room. So, after bouncing off the gong, the walls, and a few bald heads it knocked over a bunch of candles. I caught three monks on fire and I wasn't the only one that came out of it with a black eye." She smirked to herself at the memory. The monks were strictly pacifists but a few of them looked like they were ready to throw their religion out the window and murder her on the spot.

Beast Boy was rolling by the time she had finished. "I thought you said it wasn't much of a story?" He asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"I didn't think it would be that funny." She said with a shrug.

"Are you kidding? You set monks on fire! How is that not funny?" He set off with another set of laughter as he imagined monks running and ducking for cover from a bouncy ball as they tried to take off their smoldering robes.

"And I thought _I_ had a morbid sense of humor." She mumbled to herself.

Any further laughter from the boy was cutoff by his growling stomach. He chuckled and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Breakfast?"

"I don't think it's giving you an option." She smirked, referring to how loudly his stomach had demanded food.

"Haha" he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "What I meant was: would you like to join me?"

"I suppose so." She shrugged and threw the ball that was still in her hand at the bookshelf again, making it bounce off a book and land perfectly in the basket. He grinned and shook his head at her as they got off the bed and headed to the common room.

"Um Rae," Beast Boy grabbed her attention. They were now standing in the hallway a few feet away from the common room doors. It was quite but he couldn't tell if any of the others were in there and he had something he wanted to clear up incase this was the last time they would be alone together for a while.

"You remember the whole rabbit incident?" He asked nervously

"How could I forget?" She cringed at the bitter thought. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's ok. That's actually why I brought it up. I could tell that it was bothering you and I wanted to let you know that it was alright." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She gave him a soft look.

"You know, even if you hadn't had killer reflexes and stopped him in time, I'd forgive you." He said with a shrug.

"You would?" She asked with a hint of awe. A weird felling was bubbling in the pit of her stomach and she knew it wasn't just because she was hungry.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I could never stay mad at you Rae, even for something like that."

She didn't know what came over her but before either one of them knew it, she was latched around his neck in a hug. She had to stand on her toes to do so and she absently wondered when exactly he had gotten taller than her.

He was surprised at first but quickly wrapped her arms around her waist to return the hug. This was only the second time she had ever hugged him. The first time he had pulled her back because she had scared him with how out of character it had been for her at the time but he wasn't about to let that happen again. He wanted her to get used to hugs, especially his hugs.

"I missed you." She stated as she pulled away.

"Really?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Just a little." She teased with a smirk.

"I don't know Rae, that hug kinda said you missed me a bit more than just a little." He teased back, wiggling his eyebrow.

"What if I did?" She shrugged and opened the hall door that they were still in front of and made her way to the kitchen. She had already sensed that no one was around but she had just started a dangerous game and she didn't want to have it in the hall where anyone could sneak up on them if she were to drop her guard.

"Well, that would kinda give me the impression that you like me." He said hopefully as he followed her.

"And what if I did?" She asked as she leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms.

"Then I would hope that you didn't just like me as a friend."

"Maybe I do like you as more than a friend." She said looking away. She could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks but resisted the urge to pull her hood up.

A relationship with Beast Boy was something that she had been contemplating since the moment she realized that she had missed him. You don't miss something you don't like and if these weird giddy bubbly feelings she was getting were any indication, she definitely liked him. If he felt the same way it made thing's a lot easier.

"Then I would ask you out because I like you too." He said as he took a few steps closer to her.

"I wouldn't say no." She said with a small smile as she looked back up at him.

"Then what _do_ you say," He paused as he got closer to her. She had uncrossed her arms and leaned back further into the counter to brace herself for whatever he was planning. Her heart was racing as she struggled to keep her powers in check from the emotions that she was feeling.

She hadn't meant for it go this far. A confrontation? Yes. Him getting bold? No.

He gripped the ledge of the counter with his hands on either side of her and leaned in close so that their faces were just inches apart. "To a romantic rooftop dinner for two?"

"Sounds good." She managed to get out in a whisper.

He smiled and went to close the distance when they heard voices coming from the hall. He leaned back up and shot her a wink as she raised her hood.

She sighed in relief and somewhat disappointment as they went to prepare their respective breakfasts and pretend that nothing had happened between them.

Starfire was the first to enter the room. She gasped and immediately flew over and engulfed the changeling into a hug. "Beast Boy! You are back to normal."

"Yeah...Star...can't...breath."

"Oh, sorry." She said releasing him. He gasped for breath as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Good to see you're ok." Robin said as he patted the boy on the back. "I take it Raven's spell worked."

"Yep. I woke up fine this morning. It just needed time to kick in I guess." He said as he returned to making his tofu eggs.

"Yo BB," Cyborg cried as entered the kitchen. "You're back!" He grabbed him into a one-armed hug and rubbed the top of his head with his knuckles.

"Yep and Cy," he pulled himself away and paused to give the tin man a mischievous look. "You can have the rest of my soy burgers if you want, since I know how much you like them."

Cyborg glared at him before turning to look at Raven, who was now sitting at the counter with a cup of tea. "He knew what was going on the whole time?"

"Yep" She replied with out even looking up from her cup.

"I just couldn't control my own body, talk about a weird experience Dude."

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration." Cyborg stated, hoping to change the subject of the soy burgers.

"No more parties." Their leader clarified with a stern tone.

"I agree." Raven piped up remembering the last Titan party with a cringe. The Tower was completely trashed. It took almost three days for them to clean and repair everything from the scorch marks on the carpet to the dints in the doors (Gnarrk wasn't too fond of them opening on their own) and not to mention the fact that every single bathtub and sink in the Tower were filled to the brim with water and contained various species of aquatic life. (how Aqualad managed to get saltwater in some of them was still a mystery.)

"Fine," he crossed his arms with a pout. The clean up might not have been fun but the party itself was a blast.

"How about we go out for pizza and a movie later?" Robin suggested.

"That sound wonderful." Starfire said clasping her hands as she wandered what kind of romantic comedies were playing.

"Umm, why don't let Beast Boy decide on what we watch." Robin suggested, Trying to be polite to Starfire but save them all from having to sit through another chick flick.

"That is a Glorious idea," Star, not hurt one bit by the suggestion, said.

"Awesome! I think the new Mega Action Monkey Movie came out this week."

"Or not." Raven added dryly.

"Let's just all vote for a movie when we get there." Robin compromised.

"Sounds like a plan, now move over green bean because I'm makin' waffles." Cyborg said as he pulled out his special pre-mixed batter out of the fridge.

* * *

_Eh, This Chapters getting to long so I'll cut it off here._

**Ok, guys, I need your opinion. Did that go to fast? When I started writing this I hadn't planned for their little 'get together' scene to go so quickly. When I got to it ,it just kinda flowed that way. **

_I still need to finish the last chapter so if everything goes as planned I'll have it posted on **Tuesday**. _

_Thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts. I'm happy to know people like the story so if you have any questions or concerns PM me or leave it in a review. _


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Teen Titans. _

_Well guys, this is the last chapter. I'm posting it a day early so I hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**The Date**_

"Ugh, so not fair! My gaming skills are rusty. I haven't played in like three days!" Beast Boy groaned. The 'Payer One Wins' flashed on the screen as Cyborg's video character stood triumphantly over his.

"Sorry B, it's not my fault you've been spendin' all your time with Rae instead of playing games with your best friend." Cy said in mock hurt.

"Dude!" He cried defensively. "I was stuck in a morph... And not even one that had thumbs!" He wiggled his thumbs on the controller to emphasize.

"Dude chill, I was just joking." He said with a chuckle and raising his hands up in surrender.

"I know." He sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Is there something bothering you?" Cyborg asked in concerned. He may not be an expert on feelings, but he can tell when there was something on the changelings mind.

"Kinda" He answered and took a look around the Common Room.

They had all went there separate ways after breakfast. Starfire had dragged Robin off to the mall and Raven went to her room to meditate while he and Cyborg went straight for the Game Station.

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure B, anything." He said after watching his friend glance around in a paranoid manner.

"What kind of things do you think Raven would find Romantic?" Beast Boy asked in a whisper.

Cyborg raised a brow. Using his memory chip, he rewound and replayed the question, just to make sure he hadn't heard wrong. . . nope, he heard him right. The mechanical man burst out laughing. After a minute of hysterical laughter he looked over to see Beast Boy giving him a blank look.

"Dude, you're not serious, are you?" He asked incredulously.

"What part of 'Can I ask you a serious question?' didn't you find serious?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"The part where you like Raven! When did this happen?"

"I don't know. It just happened. I think I've always kinda liked her I just didn't know how to deal with, you know. I always thought she hated me. Well, I knew we were friends and she didn't _completely_ hate me but I though maybe she just tolerated me for the sake of the team." He answered honestly.

"And how do you know she doesn't?"

"Because she told me she liked me," he grinned, then furrowed his brows in though. "Well, basically that's what she said." he added remembering the weird way the conversation had went.

"Riiiiight," Cyborg said skeptically got up off the couch. "Follow me B."

"What? Were to? Why?" He asked, getting up off the couch to follow.

"To the Med Bay so I check out your brain. Make sure nothing happened to it."

"Dude! There's nothing wrong with my brain. I'm being serious." He defended as he crossed his arms and flopped back on the couch, giving his friend an irritated glare.

"OK, ok, I'm sorry. It's just," He paused to sit back down next to the irritated changeling. "I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this. I mean, you and Raven? I was teasing her about it the other day but I never though that she... and that you...and... just wow... I never seen this coming."

"I get it Cy," He chuckled and shot his friend a sympathetic glance.

"Alright, we need to have a serious Bro to Bro talk, all joking aside. What the hell happened?"

"Ok," he then proceeded to skim over what had happened this morning between him and the empath.

"She hugged you?"

"Yup, and told me that she missed me." He stated proudly.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, you asked her out?" He asked, just to confirm.

"Yeah, to a romantic rooftop dinner but we're all going out for pizza and a movie later so that kinda blows dinner and I'm not sure what to do." He said with a frown.

"Well, you know Raven. As long as it's in a quite atmosphere I'm sure she'll like anything you plan."

"Damn, that rules out the Video Arcade." He joked.

"You take Rae to an arcade and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do." He joked back.

"No kidding." he said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Just stay away from the jokes and be yourself. "

"Thanks Cy," He gave his mechanical friend a smile.

"No problem B," He gave him a pat on the shoulder before tightening his grip and giving him a stern look. "but I hope you know, as Raven's unofficial big brother I have to warn you. You break her heart and I'll break your legs."

"Dude, no worries." He chuckled nervously with a wince.

"Good, now let's get back to me kicking your but at Battle Brawlers."

"Awesome. Oh, but one more thing. Umm don't tell the others ok... and don't tell her I told you." He said, again looking around nervously.

"Ok, but why?"

"Well, it's only the first date and I'm not sure if she wants to broadcast it just yet."

"My lips are sealed." He said with a reassuring smile.

_**~Raven's Room~**_

Raven hovered over her bed in a lotus position. She had been meditating for about two hours now. She was in desperate need of it since her emotions had been sky rocketing since her little conversation with Beast Boy earlier.

Her meditation was interrupted, however, by a sharp knock. She shook her head and smirked to herself, knowing who was at the door, before floating to the ground and walking over to answer it.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." She said as she opened the door to reveal an excited looking Starfire standing with her hands behind her back.

"I had to journey to the mall of shopping with Robin first." She said pulling a stuffed Rabbit, a small bag of carrots, a water bottle, and water dish from behind her back with a grin.

"He informed me that earth bunnies enjoy the carrots." She said as Raven let her into the room.

"Just don't feed him to much. I don't want him digesting it all over my carpet."

"How long with the transformation last?" She asked when they sat down in the floor opposite of each other.

"A few hours maybe." She replied as she took the stuffed rabbit and sat it between them.

Starfire watched in awe as she chanted her mantra with added words and waved her hand over the stuffed toy. Dark energy covered the Rabbit as it slowly took the shape of a real one and came to life.

"It is most adorable... May I touch it?" She asked when the energy disappeared, leaving the bunny to sniff around in wonder.

"Knock yourself out."

She slowly stuck her hand out and ran her fingers over the bunny's fur. "It is also very soft," she paused as started pet it more confidently "and calm. The Klorfnas of my home planet are extremely aggressive."

"I don't think Earth has too many aggressive bunnies." She joked with a smirk.

"That is probably for the best." She smiled back.

_**~Later~**_

A few hours later they all found themselves piled in the T-Car. Cyborg, obviously in the driver seat, Robin in the passenger, and Beast Boy in the back middle seat with Starfire on his left and Raven on his right. It was quite. Cyborg had his eye on the road, Robin was messing with his communicator, most likely making sure that all alerts came through it, and both girls were staring out of their respective windows.

Beast Boy was just bored. He looked around at the others, noting that none of them were paying any attention, before he looked over at Raven. She had one arm draped in her lap while holding her head up with her other hand, staring boredly at the passing scenery. He smiled to himself before gently nudged her with his elbow.

She leaned up and looked over at him. He put his hand on the seat between them where the other's couldn't see and looked up at her with a smile while wiggling his fingers. She looked down at them then back up at him with a raised brow. He gave her a pout and she glanced around at the other occupants of the car before rolling here eyes at him with a small smirk.

Well at least he's being quiet about it, she thought, then slowly slid her hand on top of his and interlocked their fingers.

The action coursed butterflies throughout both of their stomachs and he grinned when she sent him a small smile before looking back out the window. He followed her example and stared straight ahead at the road. They only had another few minutes before they arrived at the pizza place and he wanted to enjoy every minute she let him hold her hand.

_**~After The Movie~**_

"That was an awesome movie." Beast Boy said as they all exited the theater.

"Yeah, I was on the edge on my seat the whole time." Cyborg agreed.

"I do not understand why he did not just tell the law enforcement that his daughter was missing from the start." Starfire commented.

"Because she was over the age of 18. In some places you can't fill out a missing persons report until they've been missing for a certain amount of hours." Robin answered as they all piled back into the T-Car.

"Oh" She said, not quite understanding why you had to wait if someone was missing.

"It's because some people are paranoid when their loved one doesn't arrive home at a certain hour or sometimes a spouse would leave spontaneously. The police don't want to waste their time with someone stuck in traffic or a cheating wife who ran off with the gardener." Raven stated, sensing the girls confusion.

"Oh" Starfire said again, but this time with understanding.

"What I want to know. Is how he managed to rig that car to drive through the garage door just in the nick of time." Beast Boy said in awe, picturing the way the car randomly saved the day by bursting in and hitting the kidnapper so the main character could save his daughter.

"Could you do that Cy?" He asked in an afterthought.

"It's a movie B. Even if I could manage to rig the T-Car to do that. There's no way we'd be able to nail the timing." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Besides, smashin' through a door like that would put scratches on my baby." He added, petting the steering wheel affectionately.

"Aw man, that'd be so cool though."

**_ ~Raven's Room~_**

Raven found herself, once again, hovering over her bed in a meditative state. It had been several hours since they had returned from Beast Boy's 'Welcome Back' celebration and the changeling had completely disappeared. She could only assume that he was planning something. They hadn't actually clarified when their date would be and she hadn't been able to catch him alone to ask but his sudden disappearance could only mean one of two things: He chickened out, therefore he was avoiding her. Or, he was planning something other than a simple dinner on the roof.

Her meditation was interrupted by a knock on her door. She floated down to the floor to answer it only to find a note of the ground in front of her.

_Raven,_

_I hope I can get a rain check on that 'romantic rooftop dinner for two'. I have something else planned that I really hope you'll like. Meet me outside the Tower._

_Beast Boy_

Raven smiled to herself before setting the note on her dresser and heading out the door. The first thing she noticed was the boat floating on the shore. It was just a normal runabout boat and it wasn't extravagantly big but it was quite large. The next thing she noticed as she walked closer was Beast Boy, leaning in the driver seat with a big grin.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

She didn't know what she was expecting but this was definitely not even close. So, shaking her head with a small smile, she stepped back into her shadow and reappeared next to him in the passenger seat of the boat.

"So this is where disappeared to."

"Yep, I pulled some strings and borrowed this beauty from one of the docks." He gave her another toothy grin.

"It's nice." She stated while looking around the inside. It had two seats and behind them was a large open space that was covered with a blanket, had a few pillows, and another blanket to the side. Noting that it looked like a makeshift bed, She turned to raise a suspicious brow at him.

"Umm, it's not what it looks like. I promise." He said nervously with a blush.

"So, Where are we going?" She asked, changing the subject.

"You'll see" He said, starting the engine.

"The middle of the ocean. Are you sure it's not what it looks like?" She asked him once he turned off the engine.

They were indeed just floating in the middle of the ocean. Looking around, the only thing she could see was the Tower in the far distance, the setting sun, and open space.

"I'm sure, come on." He said as he took his shoes off and crawled onto the bed of the boat. She hesitated for a moment before following. He gave her a smile as he propped the pillows up on the back of the seats and leaned back against them, urging her to do the same. Once they were both comfortable he reached down and opened a hatch to a secret compartment and pulled out two thermos' and two mugs.

"Hot chocolate and herbal tea." He said as he held the thermos' up for her to see.

"I was hoping we could watch the sunset together and maybe do a little stargazing afterwards. I don't really like boats but this is the only place away from the city lights that you can see the stars perfectly. I only brought the pillows and blankets so we could still get comfortable if it starts to get cold." He explained as he poured the tea, handed it to her, then poured his hot chocolate.

"Wow, that's really sweet of you." She said pleasantly surprise by his actions.

"So, you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"I love it." She answered with a small smile.

"Good, I was hoping it wasn't too cheesy or boring." He said in relief.

"It's perfect." She said leaning over to kiss his cheek softly. They both blushed a bit at the action but he grinned and scooted closer to her before looking out at the horizon.

The sun was slowly making its way over the bay, giving the distant city a light glow. The calm ocean water shimmered with the reflection of the vibrant colors. He took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh smell of ocean water.

Raven was enjoying the peace as much as the view. She never though the changeling was capable of doing something so calming.

"Why don't you like boats?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. Her empathy picked up a small wave of sadness and she looked over to see him staring into is cup.

"You don't have to answer if it's personal."

"No, it's ok." He said giving her a small smile before looking back at the horizon.

"I lost my parents to a boating accident when I was younger."

Raven didn't know what to say. She wasn't any good at comforting people and words couldn't even express the loss of a parent. So, she settled with slipping her hand into his and laying her head on his shoulder, hoping the gesture was enough to let him know that she _did_ care and that she was sorry.

She felt his gratitude as he laid his head on top of hers and they fell into another comfortable silence.

"What made you decide to go out with me?" He asked braking the silence once again. "I mean I'm not ungrateful or anything I'm just curious." He backtracked when she lifted her head off his shoulder. "I never knew you liked me this way." He finished holding their joint hands up to signify their new relationship.

"Honestly I didn't either." She said and paused to think of a way to explain.

"You know that saying 'You never know what you have until it's gone.'?" She asked and he nodded.

"Well, you were gone," She paused and looked back over at the sea. It was starting to get darker as the sun disappeared behind the building. She could already see a few stars peeking through the curtain of blue.

"And suddenly I didn't have anyone knocking on my door or interrupting my meditation just to get me out of my room. I didn't have anyone telling horrible jokes in a poor attempt to get a smile," she looked back up and gave him a soft smile. "I didn't have you."

"But I thought you hated when I done all that stuff."

"I thought I did to but I guess I had been missing the implication of what those actions meant."

He raised a brow at her, not understanding what she was saying.

"You care, Beast Boy. You care enough to try to make me happy, to include me into things, even when I think I don't want to be, and you let me know that I'm not alone, even when I feel that I am. I didn't know I had that until it was gone, hence the quote." She explained.

"I do care Raven." He said giving her hand a slight squeeze.

"I know, and that's something I'm not going to take for granted anymore."

"I'm glad." He said with a smile.

"Me too." She said before they lapsed into another pause of silence.

"So, are we going to tell the others about this?" He asked, braking the silence once again.

"Let me take care of that." She said with a smirk. "I still owe them for using my shampoo."

Beast Boy chuckled. "It was all Cy's idea."

"I figured" She frowned.

"But uhh, I umm, I kinda already, might have, told him already." He added nervously.

"That's ok. I have something special planed for him." She said with a mischievous smirk.

"This is going to be good. Can I watch?" He asked like an excited child.

"Yes, as long as you're discreet."

"Awesome."

"So how did he take the news?"

"Pfft, he wanted to take me to the medical bay to get my head examined." He said rolling his eyes.

She shook her head with a smirk, not surprised at all by the reaction.

"Look, the stars are finally out." He said, just realizing that the sun had finally disappeared and the stars were now shining brightly. The moon was full and casting a white glow down on them, lighting the boat up enough to where they could still see.

"They're beautiful." She said looking up at them.

"Yeah," he paused, eye's lighting up with nostalgia. "My parents used to take me stargazing when I was little. My Dad would always start by saying; Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Oh wait, it's just a satellite." He said and looked over at her with a grin when he heard her chuckle softly.

"That's really corny." She teased with a smile.

"That's what my Mom used to say." He said, giving her a soft look.

The affection rolling off of him was making her a little uncomfortable so she looked away and back up at the stars.

"I think they would have like you." He said softly, making her look back at him with a skeptical expression.

"They would have." He defended, sitting up straighter to fully look at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure every parent would love for their child to date a half-demon." She said sarcastically.

"They wouldn't care about that, they still loved me and I'm green. No parent in there right mind would want their kid to go out with a green guy."

"There's nothing wrong with you being green."

"See, they'd love you just for saying that." He said with a smile.

"Besides," He added as he leaned back in his seat and looked her in the eyes. "You like me for who I am, you're smart, and whether try to or not you have a good sense of humor," He paused to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face, making her blush. "and your beautiful." He whispered as he slowly leaned in, closing the distance between their lips.

They broke apart quickly when Raven's powers lashed out, causing a huge wave of water to rain down hard, soaking them and everything on the boat.

They wiped the saltwater off their faces and Raven shot him an apologetic look. He just chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, causing another, smaller wave, to rain down on them again.

"I like kissing in the rain." He said as her pulled away.

She smiled and shook her head at his joke.

"We better head back, I don't want either one of us to catch a cold."

"Yeah, That would suck." He said, putting the cups and thermos' away and climbing back into the driver seat.

"I liked this. It was fun, thank you." She said once she was in the passenger seat next to him.

"So, you wanna keep doing this?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Definitely." She gave him a small smile.

"Good, because I still owe you a romantic dinner and that would be awkward if we were just friends." He said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder playfully. He chuckled as he started up the engine and they headed home.

**~Kitchen the Next Morning~**

Raven found herself the next morning sitting at the kitchen table with a book, her plan already set in motion. Robin and Starfire were sitting in front of her like most mornings. Robin was reading the news paper while Starfire would read over his shoulder. They had this cute little thing, where they would pause and take a drink of whatever it was they had that morning at the same time and neither one of them even had a clue that they were doing it. This particular morning, Raven was going to use it to her advantage.

She couldn't see Beast Boy but she could feel him in the room. She assumed he had taken the position of a fly on the wall since she had asked him to be discreet. He still didn't what she had planned but he definitely didn't want to miss it.

She reached out her senses to find Cyborg again. He had been up for a little while and usually he would come straight to the kitchen but this morning he was a little. . .distracted. She could feel his frustration growing and getting closer. Now it was all up to her timing now. She smirked to herself as she watched the couple in front of her through her peripheral vision.

Their eyes paused. They reached for their cups and brought it to their lips.

"Beast Boy and I are dating." She flung up her shield to protect her and her book from the spray of liquid.

"What?! S-since when?" Robin asked between coughs, patting the choking girl beside him on the back.

"Since last night." She said, bringing her shield down.

"Raven!" Cyborg burst through the door. "Fix it!" He demanded pointing to the human half of his head, that now had long locks of black hair.

Starfire, who recovered from the chocking, was trying to stifle her giggles while Robin was full-out laughing.

"Why? It's a good look for you." She said with a smirk.

"Have you tried shaving it off?" Robin asked, trying to calm down from his chuckling.

"Yes, and it just grows right back!" He said, sending Robin into another fit of laughter.

"Now maybe you'll think twice before messing with a girls shampoo." She stated with a glare as she rose from her seat.

"Oh, uhh you noticed that?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes I did." She said casting her hand out, eyes glowing white with power.

Robin and Starfire, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, ducked under the table.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos."

"Raven wait! I'm sorry!" He pleaded as he shielded his face with his arms.

A few seconds went by and nothing happened. They heard a book shut and Cyborg opened his eyes as Starfire and Robin peeked over the table to see Raven calmly picking up the closed book.

"You can shave it now and wont grow back. I'll be in my room meditating if anyone needs me." She said as she made her way to the door, leaving behind three awestruck teammates.

"That was the best prank ever." Beast Boy said with a chuckle as he morphed back and started walking next to her down he hall.

"It wasn't a prank. It was revenge." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Revenge in the form of a prank, either way it was hilarious."

"So how did you pull it all off?" He asked, trying to put all the little pieces of her puzzle together in his mind.

"Well, I found the hair growth spell while looking for a way change you back. I cast it on him this morning before he woke up. I knew he'd try to get rid of it before anyone could see so that gave me time to observe Robin and Starfire. You know that thing they do when they read and take a drink at the same time?" She asked and he nodded. Him and Cyborg make fun of it all the time behind their backs.

"Well when I felt Cyborg making his way to the kitchen I waited until they were both taking a drink before telling them that we were dating."

"Which was obviously so unbelievable that they had to do a spit-take." Beast Boy chuckled with an eye roll.

"Exactly." She smirked. "and I used Cyborg as a distraction. So, no teasing, awkward questions or embarrassing comments."

"You're a genius."

"I know." She said as they stopped at her door and she turned her back to it to face him.

"So, you really are meditating, right?" He asked, not sure if she just used that as an excuse to get out of dodge.

"Yes, I definitely need it."

"Ok, then I wont bother you. Meet me in the common room when you done?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." She said and braced herself when he leaned in for a kiss.

He was surprised when nothing happened around them so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She responded by snaking her arms up and around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He smiled at her when they finally broke apart and he looked around the hallway. "Nothing blew up."

She had to suppress a chuckle as she used one hand to open her door. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked over her head and inside. It literally looked like a small tornado had gotten trapped in it. Her mattress was leaning against the wall, shelves were overturned, and books were scattered everywhere.

"How come we didn't hear that?" he asked as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Thick metal walls and an airtight reinforced steel door." She answered as she used her controlled powers to put everything back to the way it was.

"Am I gonna have to take you out to the middle of the ocean every time I wanna kiss?" He teased with a smirk when she finished and turned back to him.

"No, we just need to take it slow. I'll eventually get used to it enough where it'll be easier to control."

"I can do that." He said reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of her face with a smile.

"Thanks Beast Boy, I'll s-"

"Gar" He interrupted. "You can call me Gar... if you want."

"I'll see you later then Gar," She said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

He turned away with a huge grin and made his way down to the kitchen. Mumbo accidentally trapping him in a morph was the best thing that ever happened to him because now he had a great girl and best friend to tease mercilessly. He only hoped that said best friend hadn't shaved off his joking material yet.

**_~The End~_**

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BOATS!** _Just thought you should know. lol I looked up what I could but if anything is wrong then I'm taking creative license and saying that Jump City boat are just different from ours._

_**Ugh, That date scene was extremely hard to write. I still think the dialogue could've gone better but *shrugs shoulder* Oh well.**_

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who Reviewed/Faved/Alerted/Viewed this story. I really appreciate it and ****I try to read and reply to every review.**** I write as a creative past time to get all these scenes and stories out of my head and it feels good to share them and know that people are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

_I have a few more BBxRae stories on the back burner plus a possible sequel to this one. I have no clue when or if I'll get them up though. I like to have my stories mostly finished before I post them so I don't keep my readers in the dark for months on end without an update._

**If you have any questions or concerns about the story, let me know. **

_**~PsychoNinjaWolf**_


End file.
